


one last night

by thebriars



Series: Hamiltrash Incorporated: The Drabble Collection [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, M/M, i mean what else do I write, mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:25:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebriars/pseuds/thebriars
Summary: John's leaving for South Carolina bc war and Alex is sad and john is sad too everyone's sad but that doesn't mean there's no vague sexytimeshngggggggggg short fic is short





	one last night

**Author's Note:**

> woah look rosy ur alive
> 
> wait really holy shit

They spent one last night together.

Alexander, tired after a long day of frenzied letter writing, collapsed onto John's cot with a sigh. They'd long shared a tent, but John's bed just seemed so much more inviting.

A flutter of tent flaps and the sound of boots against the packed dirt floor alerted Alexander to the presence of another. He glanced up and watched the flicker of a lantern flame beyond the canvas walls.

John stepped in and hung his lantern in the hook above the chair. Huffed a breath as he came to join Alexander on the bed, propping his sword against the bed frame and tucking his pistol under the mattress. Pressed a soft kiss to Alexander's lips, sweet skin on skin and a hands crawling from waists to shoulders to hair.

They sank lower into the thin mattress, a fervor in John's movements and the way he held onto Alexander's hips.

"John, John, John, John, John," he whispered, pulling back. "John, what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong," John whispered back, reaching up with urgency to brush his fingers over Alexander's lips. Dug his fingers into the soft muscle of Alexander's waist. "Nothing's wrong." His voice bordered on a sob, golden eyes wet and scared. John pressed kisses to Alexander's nose, lips, jaw, hair, collarbone.

"Please don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying." His voice trembled, his lips quivered against Alexander's skin.

"John, tell me."

"I'm leaving."

Alexander shot up, propped up haphazardly on his elbow, looking down at John's desperate face, salty tears joining the freckles on his cheeks. "What?"

"I'm leaving. For South Carolina. Tomorrow." His voice broke and he dropped into the pillows.

John had always been so brave. He rode into battle with no fear in his eyes. He shielded Alexander's body with his own. Alexander knew that he kept his sword at hand to protect Alexander- not himself. He'd told him so once, late at night, eyes on the stars. That Alexander mattered more.

"John, you can't," he breathed, dropping suddenly and grabbing at John's clothes in desperation.

"God, Alex, I know."

A rushed, messy kiss, as though they were being dragged apart as they spoke. And weren't they? Wasn't John being pulled off to the south, and wasn't Alexander being pulled away by the wide black eyes of a certain Elizabeth Schuyler?

They rested together, legs tangled in the sheets and foreheads pressed against one another.

"Alexander?"

Soft lips shifted against his skin. Breath hot, hands tight, holding each other like the planks among the wreckage. The water swirled dangerous beneath them.

"Yes, my love?"

"Fabas indulcet fames."

**Author's Note:**

> I just fell down the stairs and everything hurts pls send help
> 
> translation: "hunger sweetens the beans" or, rather, "I'm horny and being horny is going to make this less sad"
> 
> hmm update just asked a guy how his eggs are cooked and he's not responding as you can see I am socially adept


End file.
